


words stained with love (you occupy everything)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Cuddles, Forehead Kisses, Lex Knows, M/M, No Angst, POV Alternating, Season/Series 02, To Be Edited, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Lex leaves for Metropolis for a week and returns to loft kisses and a grateful Clark.





	words stained with love (you occupy everything)

 

 

"I missed you," Lex murmured, lips against the palm of Clark's hand.

 

 

It was risky, holding him in the loft, stretched out on the old sofa with his back against Clark's chest, their legs intertwined, but it felt safe. Calming after a chaotic week of meetings in Metropolis wherein sappy emails substituted for the real deal. 

 

 

Clark curled his fingers over, catching Lex's and brushing his lips over pale knuckles. He laughed; hot breath against skin, "Pete threatened to spike my coffee with kryptonite if I mentioned you one more time."  

 

 

"Ah, Pete. He doesn't even have any. I've checked just in case he ever flies off the handle." He'd swept both Pete and Chloe's homes throughly on the same day Clark told him his secret. He couldn't protect him if little green rocks were lurking in hidden closets or drawers. He'd found none.

 

 

"You know, I nearly lost an account willing to fund LexCorp because they mentioned Smallville and I thought of you," Lex added softly, "Here in this barn, far from mergers and spreadsheets." 

 

 

Clark scooted further down onto the sofa (with some difficulty) and held onto Lex's hips before flipping him until they were chest to chest. This position wouldn't be easy to explain away should his dad decide to barge in but neither could be bothered to care. 

 

 

Lex snaked both arms under Clark's back and held onto him. The steady heartbeat under his ear was soothing.

 

 

"But you didn't, right?," Clark asked, concerned. 

 

 

"I might've pulled some strings," Lex replied. He'd lined a pocket book or two but it worked out. 

 

 

Clark was frowning, Lex knew it without even having to check. "I know how much LexCorp means to you. I'd hate to distract you," he said sullenly. 

 

 

That wouldn't do. Lex raised his head and traced a thumb over Clark's bottom lip. It was plush and warm whereas the rest of him was hard, firm muscle. "You are the best distraction, Clark. I don't mind in the least." His eyes dropped to parted lips, the tempting heat within. "In fact, your mouth is really distracting."  

 

 

Clark's hands skimmed over Lex's ribs and down to grip his hips again, fingertips sliding under the edge of his pants in search of bare skin. His touch was light; there was love to be found in knowing hands that could bend steel were so delicate with him. 

 

 

Lex kissed Clark's temple, his forehead, the tip of his nose, each cheek. This beautiful golden skin had taken bullets for him, had stopped a speeding car before it could prematurely end Lex's life, had died but not died many times over and he wasn't sure he'd ever deserve such devotion. He loved, adored, protected, admired, had a future with Clark Kent. 

 

 

Green eyes fluttered closed and Clark's palm cradled the back of Lex's head, guiding him down for a kiss. It was nothing short of extraordinary; a slow exploration of wet hot velvet and shared breath. Their very first kiss had taken place on that very sofa; they'd naturally gravitated toward one another as the sunset began it's gradual descent one cool October night. Every kiss since felt like fireworks and flying -- explosions of color and a heady rush. 

 

 

Lex broke the kiss, breathless and misty eyed. Had it been anyone else, he might've felt embarrassed but this was Clark. The only person who truly understood and accepted him, gaping flaws and all. 

 

 

"I love you Lex," Clark whispered, green eyes brimming with naked affection. "I don't say that enough and I'm sorry." 

 

 

"Your dad would kill me if he overheard," Lex said, wishing their lives were a little less complex. In an ideal future that had yet to be built, he'd hear those three words every night and day. 

 

 

Clark smiled dopily, "I'm pretty sure the whole town already knows. I mean, who else tags along after you? In fact, Mr. Roberts at the farmer's market asks where my _buddy_ is half the time when we're not together and he _doesn't_ mean friend."  

 

 

God they led strange lives, so far removed from Lex's former and very self destructive past in Metropolis. He, born and raised in the ruthless city, was in love with a gorgeous inhuman boy from the sticks. Fate had an odd sense of humor. 

 

 

He nuzzled Clark's neck and smiled. "You're so ridiculously over the top and I love you. More than Alexander the Great loved Hephaistion." 

 

 

Clark chuckled and kissed the side of his head, "And you call me the dramatic one in this relationship." 

 

 

"You're ruining my moment, Clark."

 

 

"Oh, sorry. Go on..." 

 

 

As the story goes, Alexander the Great falls in love with his best friend and history remembers their names. Mostly, even centuries after, it is their love that proves eternal. 

 

 

The future has never looked so promising.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> because I wanted a world w/o lana and secrets complicating everything 
> 
> title is from "so that you will hear me" by pablo neruda


End file.
